Susannah's Choice
by LinkinParkGurlie
Summary: Susannah has a choice to make. The choice will be revealed in later chapters. Right now, it probably should br rated PG, but i dunno what'll happen in later chapters. It's my first fic, so be nice, and REVEW! thanx
1. The Letter

A/N: No, I do not own any of the mediator series, Meg Cabot does... BUT ONLY BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT OF IT FIRST!!! J/K  
  
OK, here's the story... lemme know what u think!  
  
P.S. This takes place a little after 'Haunted'  
  
*******************************  
  
~~Suze's POV~~  
  
Jesse's gone.  
  
We kissed in the graveyard that one time, and basically told me he loved me, and I haven't seen or heard from him since.  
  
It's been 2 weeks, 5 hours and 47 minutes.  
  
~~Jesse's POV~~  
  
Oh, Susannah,   
  
I love you so much... I hope you care enough to forgive me, and accept this.   
  
I've always known what was holding me back, but I wanted to see what happened in the future.   
  
I'm very glad I did, because I found love. With you, of course. Querida, this is for the best, I'm undeserving of you.   
  
I'm dead, and you're alive, and beautiful, and you're the most perfect thing I've ever laid eyes on.   
  
I'm sure you'll find someone else.  
  
All My Love,  
  
Jesse DeSilva  
  
P.S. Don't cry for me. I love you, but I don't want to hold you back from the living.  
  
I materialized in Susannah's room after writing the letter, to find her asleep. She's so beautiful. Her beautiful head of chestnut hair contrasting with her pillow... Her beautiful, full lips that feel so good against mine... Her perfect, clear, emerald green eyes... That are looking right at me! Nombre de Dios! Mierda!  
  
I quickly hid the letter.  
  
"Hello Susannah, how are you?"  
  
"Jesse, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
  
Her voice was filled with pain and love. For me. I can't leave her... But, I can't stop her from living either.  
  
"I've been around..." I said, sitting on her bed, around her waist. I absent-mindedly stroked her hand...  
  
"Where is 'around', Jesse? Where do you go all the time? Do you do it just to torment me? I love you!"  
  
"I lo... Susannah."  
  
"What, Jesse?" her eyes were filling up with tears...  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: What do u think? It's my first Mediator fic, so be nice! It's just the beginning, I already have the basic plot, I just want to see what you think of this. If u like it, lemme know. I need... oh, lets say.. 4 reviews to write again, okay? Can you do that for me? Thanks!  
  
}i{ LinkinParkGurlie }i{ 


	2. School

A/N: ok, I'm back, just like I said I would be! See chapter 1 for me sayin' how I don't own this stuff... only the plot line... regardless, here we go...  
  
*****************************  
  
~~Suze's POV~~  
  
What was he going to say? I'm sure it was 'I love you' I mean, I heard the 'I lo...' before he trailed off. And he was touching my hand! That had to mean something, right????  
  
"Jesse, WHAT IS IT?" I said it came out all squeaky, like only he could make my voice sound like.  
  
"Susannah, I've got something to tell you..."  
  
Oh, god.  
  
"What is it, Jesse? You're making me nervous..."  
  
He held out a letter. I took it and read it... (A/N: see chapter 1 for the letter...)  
  
And I burst into tears. Well, what do you expect? He told me he loved me, then told me he's leaving. I guess he couldn't take me crying, because he came over and hugged me.   
  
"Querida, don't cry..." he said, while kissing my forehead. I turned my head up to his. I was really mad.  
  
"Jesse, how to you expect me not to cry???!!!" I said, "The man I love all of a sudden tells me that he loves me back, but now he's leaving."  
  
He looked really sad   
  
"Susannah, I never meant for it to be this way. I just wanted you to know. I knew it would be hard, but, not this hard. You must know that I do love you, even though I have to leave... You'll be better off"  
  
Oh yeah, I'll be better off depressed.  
  
"How Jesse? How will I be better off?"  
  
~~Jesse's POV~~  
  
I couldn't stand to see her this hurt, knowing that it was me causing it.  
  
"Susannah, I'm keeping you from living."  
  
"No, you're not, you're breaking my heart. Thanks a lot"  
  
"I love you Susannah" then I dematerialized.   
  
I'll stick around for a while, but just to keep an eye on Susannah.  
  
~~Susannah's POV~~  
  
WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME?   
  
IF HE LOVES ME, WHY CAN'T WE JUST BE TOGETHER?   
  
These were the thoughts running through my mind after he left. He just LEFT! Probably just to go exorcise himself.  
  
Then my alarm went off.  
  
Well, just because Jesse 'dumped' me, doesn't mean I should sit around and mope.  
  
On, second thought, yes it does.  
  
Oh, shit, I've got a test today, a non-make-up-able test.  
  
I got up, and took a fast shower, got dressed and did my hair in record time. I ran downstairs just as Brad was getting ready to yell at me.  
  
"Ready" I said.  
  
I tried to put Jesse out of my mind as we drove, and it worked... until we got to school, and I saw Paul. The sight made my blood run cold, and I started to cry. I don't really know why. Maybe it was the fact that he terrified me, and it was just too much, after what happened with Jesse. He saw me, and came over.  
  
"What's wrong, Simon?"  
  
"Nothing, it's none of your business"  
  
"Why? Oh. It must be about Jesse."  
  
Having Paul say that just made me cry harder.  
  
"Shit, it really is? I'm sorry."   
  
And he did the thing I least expected. He hugged me. He let me just cry.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here?"  
  
Well, not exactly with you, Paul, but what choice do I have?  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
I forgot all about the test, because, when Paul wrapped his muscular arms around me, I felt safe. I know that's weird, but it kinda reminded me of Jesse...  
  
He started to lead me over to his car, his arm still around my shoulder. No one was in the parking lot though, so it was okay. He held the passenger door for me as I got in. Then, he went around, and got in the drivers side, started it up, and said   
  
"Where to, Miss Simon?"  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, also kinda short, but, where are Suze and Paul gonna go??? Hmm... only I know! Mwahahaha! lol.   
  
I hate cliffies, don't u??   
  
Well, anyways, keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing! Well, I'll at least write until I run out of ideas... well, that won't be for awhile... I don't think... anyway... review, review, review! Thanx! (I'll try to write another chapter today... maybe longer, but, I dunno!)  
  
}i{ LinkinParkGurlie }i{ 


	3. Afternoon at home

PREVIOUSLY ON SUSANNAH'S CHOICE  
  
"Where to, Miss Simon?" Paul said.  
  
*************************************  
  
"How about my house? I want to take a nap, or something."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
And he actually drove to my house, without objection. Maybe I really did misjudge him.   
  
"Um, do you wanna come in?" I said, I mean, he wouldn't sexually harass an upset person? That's what I thought...  
  
"Sure," he said  
  
So, I went inside, and said, "I'll be out in a sec, sit on the couch, or, whatever."   
  
I went to see if Jesse was here, or if anyone was. And, of course, no one was. I was heading for the living room when the phone rang. I waited until the machine picked it up, in case it was my mom, or something, but it was only Father D. I quickly picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello" I said  
  
"Susannah" he said "Why on Earth aren't you at school?"  
  
"I don't feel well, Father D. My stomach hurts, and I feel like I'm gonna throw up."  
  
"Well, Susannah, I was hoping to talk to you today, but, I guess it will just have to wait. I hope you feel better."  
  
"Thanks, Father... 'Bye"  
  
After I hung up, I went back to the Living Room. Paul was sitting on the couch, watching Save the Last Dance  
  
"Ugh, I hate this movie" I said  
  
"Yeah, me too, but, there's nothing else on."  
  
So we watched it, and were making fun of all the stuff they did, until we got to the part where they were in that chick's apartment, and they were making out.   
  
I turned to Paul and said, "Oh, come on..." I couldn't finish my sentence, because he was looking at me very intently, not the movie, ME.   
  
I started to lean towards him, and soon we were kissing   
  
It felt so good, knowing that someone wanted me. I know Jesse wanted me, but he was gone. Paul was being so nice to me, too. Before I knew it, he and I were horizontal on the couch.   
  
You know, there were lots of things going on. I mean, the kissing, the smell of Paul's cologne, which smelled REALLY good... I think it was Adidas Moves For Him, (A/N: I LOVE Adidas Moves!!) The game of Tonsil Hockey that was a tie...we had to keep playing until someone won.   
  
Oh, sue me; sure he was my worst enemy, until he showed me this new side of him that was caring  
  
Eventually, we stopped kissing, and we just snuggled for a while.  
  
Then, when my mom came home, we pretended we were working on a project. Like, taking notes on a Discovery Channel Program. Sort of pointing stuff out to each other... She totally bought it.  
  
Paul invited me over to his house for 'dinner' and I asked my mom if it was okay, she said it was. I also told her we had to finish that 'project' too. Pretty sneaky, huh? That's what I thought too. So, Paul and I got in his convertible, and actually did go to his house. He took me up to his room, and showed me all this shifting stuff 'as a reward' he said. And I was very happy, because Jesse was the farthest thing from my mind, thanks to Paul. I really owed him. I showed my gratitude with a few kisses. Then he took me into the kitchen, and whipped us up something to eat. And it was actually REALLY good!  
  
"Wow, another little-known fact about Paul Slater, he can cook! I don't think I can handle much more of this."  
  
"Much more of what, Suze?"  
  
"All these startling little revelations. I mean, first, you show me what a caring person you can be, and then that you can cook..."  
  
"There's lots of stuff you don't know about me" he said "But, if you hang around long enough, you can find out every single one of them." he said.  
  
After we'd finished eating, he took me home.  
  
It was like 8:00, but I was so tired. I said goodnight to my mom, and went up to my room, and went to bed.  
  
~~Jesse's POV~~  
  
HOW COULD SHE DO THAT? I was at her school, and when I saw she wasn't there, I went to her house, thinking maybe she overslept, or wasn't feeling well, or, something. But, when I saw my supposedly 'hurt' querida, making out with that... that... agujero del asno.. that hbrido... But, the thing that killed me was the fact that she was ENJOYING it! And that she had her tongue in his mouth. Well, I am going directly to Father Dominic!  
  
"Excuse me, Father, may I have a word?"  
  
"Of course, Jesse, come on in. I was just going through some paperwork. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Susannah, and that hbrido... I saw them."  
  
"Saw them, what, Jesse?"  
  
"I believe the term for it today is, how do you say it... making out." I saw the priest visibly relax  
  
"Oh, well, Jesse, you truly gave me a fright. I thought you mean.. Never mind. Jesse, why are you so upset?"  
  
"I...I love her, Father"  
  
"Well, Jesse, you didn't TELL her, did you?"  
  
"Yes, I did, and she was very upset. That was this morning." I said  
  
"Well, Jesse, you can't expect her to mope over you. Susannah is a strong person, she is obviously just trying to sort through..."  
  
"FATHER!" I yelled. This was the first time I'd interrupted a priest. "You don't understand what she MEANS to me!"  
  
"Jesse, there's no reason to yell. Why don't you just go talk to her?"   
  
"I TRIED Father, but she's asleep! I'm sure all the 'excitement' wore her out!" Then I dematerialized.  
  
******************************************  
  
Hmm... not too bad... im running out of ideas, because I wanna make this really long. Right now would be a good place to introduce my plot, but, i want it to stretch out a bit longer. I'm sorry if it gets long and drawn out, but, i like to get to the point quick, as you can tell... Ok, keep up the reviewing!  
  
}i{ LinkinParkGurlie }i{ 


	4. Concerned Friends

A/N: Back by popular demand! Well, maybe not, but o well.  
  
***********************************************  
  
~~Suze's POV~~  
  
I woke up FULLY refreshed. I got ready with TIME TO SPARE also! So, I fixed my makeup and made my hair all perfect.  
  
Then as I was walking out of the bathroom, I nearly fainted and started crying again. "JESSE?! Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be long gone..."  
  
"Well, I fully intended to, Susannah. but, I decided to see if you'd be alright without me, and now I'm sure you are" he said, coldly  
  
"What do you mean, Jesse?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know... Paul and you seem friendly... at least you did yesterday on the couch..."  
  
I promptly turned about 5 shades redder  
  
"Well, it's not my fault he wanted to make me feel better after you broke m heart!" I said bitterly. "And, what do you care, you were supposed to be gone! I was hurt Jesse, don't you get it?"  
  
"You couldn't have been that hurt if you're so quick to transfer your affections to someone else."  
  
"Jesse, you know, for living with 4 sisters, you really don't get girls."  
  
Having been arguing, we were getting close, because we were so angry, trying to challenge each other. If this kept up, we'd be nose to nose; we were only like, a foot apart now.  
  
"What?" he said  
  
"Really, you don't know what it's like when we get hurt. We do crazy things we wouldn't otherwise do. Like this" then I kissed him.  
  
He didn't pull away, which I took as a good sign.  
  
Then I pulled away. "It's you I love Jesse. Remember that always." then I gave him one last kiss before running to catch my ride.  
  
~~Jesse's POV~~  
  
Wow, she always manages to turn my world around...  
  
~~Suze~~  
  
We got to school, and I immediately went to find CeeCee. I mean, I didn't want this Paul thing to be so public. I didn't even know if he was coming... So, I went over, and was fully engrossed talking to CeeCee when my vision was obstructed. I turned around to see Paul standing there.  
  
"Hi..." I said. It was weird. My heart was thudding against my rib cage, but, it wasn't from fear.  
  
"Hello Suze, how are you? Can I talk to you privately for a sec?"  
  
"Um..." I turned around and looked at CeeCee, she was nodding so I said "Sure."  
  
We walked over to a column in the breezeway.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us." he said, "What was yesterday? Was it a one-time thing, was it a mistake, or, is it something that will happen again?"  
  
"I... I really don't know, Paul. I'm kind of confused."  
  
I was leaning against the column, and he had one arm on the column, on my right.  
  
"Well, I just have one question"  
  
"Okay...shoot"  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"  
  
I just looked at him. I didn't really know. He started to lean in, and I closed my eyes. It was nice. Gentle. Then, all too soon, he pulled away.  
  
"I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
I was still a bit dazed when CeeCee walked up to me, squealing. Not typical CeeCee behavior   
  
"Oh my God, Simon, what was that?"  
  
"I don't know," I said.  
  
Adam came u a second later. He seemed a bit upset.  
  
"Um, Adam, are you okay? You look a bit... um, tense? Or, mad? Or, something?" I said.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm fine Suze, but, can I have a word with you?"   
  
"Umm..." before I could protest, he'd pulled me away from CeeCee.  
  
"Um, Adam, you can let go of my arm now."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm just... worried, I guess."  
  
Aww, about me?  
  
"Really? Why are you worried?"  
  
"Because of Paul Slater."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw what he just did in there, Suze. You looked defenseless. Did he... Did he..."  
  
"Did he WHAT Adam?"  
  
"Did he rape you?"  
  
"Adam! Of COURSE not! Oh my God, what do you take me for, a wimp? I can take Paul Slater, God; I can't believe you'd even THINK that. I'm just tired, is all" I said... I can't believe Adam would think that.  
  
"Okay." he said.  
  
So we walked back over to CeeCee and she discreetly whispered to me "what was THAT about?"   
  
"Oh, Adam just thought Paul raped me... which he didn't" I said. I had to add that last part quickly, because of the look of horror that crossed her face, like; she was ashamed she hadn't thought of it.  
  
Just then, we all had to get to assembly. Then as we were breaking up to go to class, Father Dom called Paul and I to the office. What would he want with us? Hmm...  
  
So, I met Paul, and we walked to the office together. He even gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as soon as we walked into Father D's office.  
  
"Hello Paul ad Susannah. How are you today?" he said  
  
"I'm fine..." I said raising one eyebrow. This was new. Normally he only called me in here to yell at me.  
  
"I'm fine, Father. What do you want with us?" said Paul.  
  
"Oh, just to ask where you were yesterday."  
  
"Well, when you talked to me on the phone, I was at home, not feeling well, like I said." God, a total lie.   
  
"And I was at home as well" said Paul. He didn't mention it was MY home.  
  
"Very well" he said, surveying us closely "But, I heard from another source that You, Susannah were feeling fine, and Paul wasn't at his home"  
  
"By who?" I said  
  
"Jesse"  
  
"Jesse?" I echoed.  
  
"Yes, Jesse. I was quite astonished to find out the facts."  
  
"Why, exactly did you call us in here, Father? If I may ask," Paul said  
  
"Well, because..." he trailed off  
  
**********************************  
  
Ran out of ideas for stuff for them to say... give me some ideas for what a mediator principal would say to some Mediator teenagers, please? I need help... I'm sorry if this is boring, but, it's essential to the plot... you'll see in a few chapters.  
  
Review please!  
  
}i{ LinkinParkGurlie }i{ 


	5. In the office

~~Suze~~  
  
"Father Dom, WHAT?" i said.  
  
What? I never said i was the most patient person!  
  
"Because of your... activites yesterday."  
  
i must have been soooo red. Paul couldn't look at him, i noticed.  
  
"Why though? What does that have to do with you?"  
  
"Erm... well, nothing, i guess, but, Susannah... Paul... please tell me that you're not..."  
  
um, EWWWW! i can't believe im discussing this with a priest.  
  
"No, of course not" Paul and I said at the exact same time  
  
"Good... Ok, you two are free to go... here's a pass..."  
  
We got out of his office as quickly as possible  
  
"Oh my God, can you believe that we got called into his office... for THAT?" i said to Paul..  
  
"Nope, that's just plain... weird." he said, grabbing my hand.  
  
we stopped where we'd have to go our seperate ways.  
  
"So... wanna come over after school?" he asked me  
  
"Um, sure." i said.   
  
"Ok, i'll see you then" he said, kissing my hand.  
  
"Sure," i said, leaning over to kiss his lips.  
  
The rest of the school day was pretty boring, i mean, Paul wasn't in any of my classes, so we couldn't play footsie, or anything. But, that was all soon forgotten once we got to his house. We got in, and practically ran to his room, stopping only breifly to get some water. Then, once we got up there, he showed me some more shifter stuff, and then we made out some more. He was such a good kisser! i felt his passionate kisses all the way down to the base of my back. I also felt his hands there too. Sometims they strayed a little south... but, that was fine... finally, at like, 5:00 he took me home. Dinner was just coming out of the oven. Perfect timing.  
  
~~Paul~~  
  
Ha! I almost have her eating out of the palm of my hand. I knew being nice would pay off in the end. As soon as she REALLY trusted me, i'll use her to get to DeSilva, who made her so sad. And, because he broke my nose a few times.. then, i'll slowly take her shifter powers, and... other things that i won't say here, but, lets just say the Good Father had the right idea.   
  
~~Jesse~~  
  
I was sitting on the window seat, waiting patiently for Susannah to come in, so we could talk. She finally did, after like half an hour  
  
"Hello Susannah," i said plesantly. Probably there was a bitter undertone, but, i couldn't help it. To see my Querida with that foul creature Slater, made me sick.  
  
"Um, hi Jesse" she said, squeakily. You could tell she was nervous.  
  
"How are you today? How was school?"   
  
"Fine, just fine. How was your day?"  
  
"Okay. Susannah, i must tell you something" i said getting up  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's more of a question."  
  
"Okay..." she said  
  
"If you had to choose, right now, who would you pick, Slater or me?"  
  
"umm... Jesse, can i get back to you on that?"  
  
"Fine" i said, and dematerialized.  
  
***************************  
  
A/N: ok, not all that great, but i have writers block. the plot is beginning to come into place... probably a few more chapters, and it'll be over.. :( o well, i can always write a sequel...  
  
Keep reviewing!  
  
}i{ LinkinParkGurlie }i{ 


	6. Chapter 6

Suze  
  
I know, i know. I should have picked Jesse, and i would've, 2 days earlier, but... Well, it was hard to decide. I mean, Jesse had shown exactly ZERO real interest in me, until after Paul and i sort of became a couple. We're not EXACTLY a couple, because we haven't EXACTLY been on a date. Unless you count that time this summer when i went out with him, to thank him for rescuing me from the police. I've loved Jesse for a long time, and im not sure I love Paul. I mean, yea, the make-out sessions are good, but other than that, i just see a hottie. i picked up the phone to call Paul. He answered after the fourth ring   
  
"Hello?" he said  
  
"Hey, Paul, it's Suze"  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Can i come over after school tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. We can meet at the main gate. okay?"  
  
"Ok, i'll see you then"  
  
"Ok." he said  
  
"Well, bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"OK, you hang up first"  
  
"No, you hang up first"  
  
"No, YOU hang up first."  
  
"OK, bye, Suze. I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Then he hung up.  
  
Jesse  
  
So, my Querida really doesn't love me. She practically told me she did though! I think i will go see her again.  
  
When i materialized in her room, she was just coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hello, Susannah"  
  
"Oh, hi Jesse, have you been here long?"  
  
"No, just a minute"  
  
"Oh, okay"  
  
"I was just stopping in to say goodnight."  
  
"Okay, Jesse, goodnight"  
  
and, i really don't know why i did it, i just couldn't help it.   
  
I kissed her.  
  
She kissed back, of course. She seemed to like it. She started moving back, she was pulling away.  
  
"Jesse, i...i..cant do this now. i'm sorry."  
  
"Susannah, you seemed to be enjoying yourself." at this, she blushed.  
  
Suze  
  
how could he always make me feel this way? Like, im so happy, and so sad at the same time. ashamed, also.  
  
"I.. i was, but, Jesse...." i trailed off. if i said it, i would cry.  
  
"But, what, Susanah?"  
  
"I don't know, Jesse!" i said. i was crying now. He hugged me just then. Just like Paul had that one day. Only, in Jesse's arms, i felt more secure, more comfortable. He moved over to my bed and sat down, still holding me. He stroked my hair, and said, "Susannah, it will be alright, Querida, it's okay." I think i finally cried myself to sleep, because the next thing i knew, i was waking up to Jesse watching me.  
  
"You're still here?" i said, in amazement.  
  
"Yes... would you like me to leave?" he said  
  
"No, but, it's just... i gotta get ready for school..."  
  
"Ok, Querida. I will see you later."  
  
he gave me a soft little kiss, then dematerialized.  
  
I got ready for school, and walked downstairs. I went outside, and was climbing into the rambler when Paul drove up  
  
"Need a ride?" he said.  
  
A/N: I know, it sucked. I'm experiencing a bit of writers block. I know what i want to do, im just not sure how to. I've just got to figure out how to get to the part where i want to be, then, i'll be all set! I'll try to get anopther chapter up soon... well, review!  
  
}i{ LinkinParkGurlie }i{ 


	7. Dazed

A/N: okay, I told u I'd try 2 get a new chappie up! lets see how this goes...  
  
SUZE  
  
"Sure!" I said  
  
PAUL  
  
"Climb in" I said  
  
Wow, this is going great!   
  
She seems to be falling for me.   
  
She trusts me at least a little bit. Mwahahaha!  
  
When we got going a little bit, I put my hand on her thigh. She shivered a little bit, then put her hand on top of mine.  
  
"So, Suze, what do you wanna do after school?" I said  
  
"I dunno... what do you wanna do after school?" she said, she's so cute when she plays dumb!   
  
It's too bad I'm going to take away everything she loves.  
  
SUZE  
  
We pulled into the school parking lot, and Paul took his hand away.  
  
I went to talk to CeeCee.   
  
"OH my GOD! SIMON! What WAS that?!" CeeCee said excitedly  
  
"What was WHAT, Cee?" I said  
  
"You driving into school with Slater! Did you see the look on Kelly's face?! Classic!"  
  
"I thought she was over him," I said  
  
"Well, obviously not!" she said.  
  
"Ok... um, great" I said.  
  
"Is something wrong, Suze?" she said.  
  
"Um, no, not really. I'm just tired."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you at lunch, okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
I went to my locker, and got my stuff for my first class... History with Mr. Walden. Fun.   
  
Nothing much happened. Kelly and Debbie kept talking, and they got detention, and had to write a 300-word essay on why you shouldn't talk in class. It was really funny.  
  
My next class was Computer... Ooh, Paul's in this class. He was already sitting down, looking sexy in his chinos and his dark blue sweater... It looks a lot better than it sounds, I swear!  
  
I sat next to him, earning a lot of jealous stares from all the girls in the class. I was still a little uneasy around him, but something kept telling me to keep my guard up. I did, because I respect my mediator instincts.  
  
Most of the time.  
  
The teacher didn't really care what we did, as long as we didn't disturb people too much.   
  
Paul and I were just chilling out; you know...footsie, holding hands, looking deep into each other's eyes... I felt a bit dazed after I finally broke his gaze. The big hand moved to the twelve, and I went to my locker, put my stuff away, at least, I think.  
  
Then, I went to Lunch. I sat with CeeCee, Adam, and a few other people. Paul sat with someone else. I didn't really care. I felt dazed, still. I don't know why. Maybe I'm getting sick.  
  
PAUL  
  
It's working. I know it is! Soon my plan will be complete!!!  
  
Suze is falling for me. If you can put it that way. Mwahahahaha! More like falling... into me.  
  
I know, I know, it's wrong to manipulate people, but, I can't help it! It's my nature  
  
SUZE  
  
CeeCee said "Suze? What's wrong? Are you sick?"  
  
"Yea, maybe. I'm not sure. I don't feel well. I'm having a hard time remembering stuff..."  
  
"That sounds serious, maybe you should go see a doctor?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
Lunch got over, and I went to my last class. Then, I got a ride with Paul. He gave me a ride home. Well, HIS house. We looked at some shifter stuff and watched a movie. I don't remember much, because, Paul kept trying to catch my eyes, and when he did, I felt kinda weird. I asked him to take me home, because I didn't feel well. He seemed a bit disappointed, but he took me home. Andy was just finishing making dinner." Good timing kiddo," he said, "Don't forget, it's your night to clear the table."  
  
"Will do," I said. I then went up to my room, and fell face-first onto my bed. Andy called me down ten minutes later. I shook my head, and some of the fog seemed to clear. I went down, and tried to act normal. Believe me, it was pretty hard. After dinner, I did my homework, and went to bed. It was only 7:30, but, I was tired! Sue me!  
  
The next morning, I woke up a little late, and just threw on some clothes, brushed my hair, teeth, and washed my face, no makeup or anything, and ran out the door. Oh, I think Andy gave some lunch money...  
  
I got to school, and tried to avoid Paul. That was easy enough. I found CeeCee and told her I was avoiding Paul and if he asked about me, she hadn't seen me. When she said, "Paul alert!" a few minutes later, I quickly ducked behind a column and waited. I saw him walk away and went back to CeeCee  
  
"Thank you so much!" I said  
  
"No problem, but Suze. Why are you avoiding him? You're like, an item now. I don't get it"  
  
"I just need some alone time, I see him after school every day, I just need a break. He doesn't understand."  
  
"Oh, I see. So, what happens when he sees you at lunch?"  
  
"I'll figure that out when it happens."  
  
"Okay Suze. I am worried about you."  
  
"Don't be, Cee. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I went to class. I walked in, and took my seat.  
  
i  
  
I was in the shadowland. Why am I here? I wondered. Suddenly, I saw Jesse. We started running for each other, and finally got to each other, after what seemed like forever.   
  
He said, "Susannah, I love you"   
  
"I love you too, Jesse" I respond.   
  
We hug, then share a totally romantic kiss. Romantic and Shadowland, not words you'd think would be in the same sentence.  
  
Suddenly, it didn't seem so bad, when Paul shows up.  
  
"Hello, Susannah, DeSilva" he said Jesse's name with distaste, as if he'd just taken some cough medicine that was very bitter.  
  
"Slater" Jesse said, if it was possible, and believe me, it was, with even MORE distaste.  
  
"Suze," he said, looking directly into my eyes. I tried to break the gaze, but, I couldn't, I seemed to have lost control. "Do you love me?" he asked.   
  
"Uh...I... um, I mean... well, what I mean to say is...no" I really didn't love him; it was more like lust, being warm for his form. A voice in my head screamed YES, but another voice said no.  
  
"Fine then, Suze, but someday, you'll love me. I know it." /i  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!  
  
A/N: so, what do ya think? what'll happen? only i know!!! REVIEW!! please? thanks!!!!! :)  
  
}i{ LinkinParkGurlie }i{ 


End file.
